Love unseen
by Angelina08
Summary: Gajeel agrees to marry a girl whom he doesn't even know, though he's not happy about it. Will the marriage end in rocks or have a happy ending like a fairy tale?
1. Chapter 1

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Juvia, Natsu, Erza and even Metallicana had to close their ears with their palms to the huge yell of Gajeel.

Thank God they were the only ones left in the room as the birthday party of Gajeel who turned 23 ended allowing other guests to leave.

Juvia was sure that if there were living beings outside the Earth then even they would've heard the shout of Gajeel.

Both the pet cats Happy (Natsu's cat) and Lily (Gajeel's cat) that were playing with a rug ball were nowhere to be seen in that area after Gajeel's roar. Metallicana grinned 'Lily would definitely give a **paw** treatment for Gajeel when he gets him!'

Natsu blinked his eyes "Wow! What a shout?! When will I be able to yell loudly like that?!" He whispered earning a smack on his head from Erza.

Gajeel was glaring at anything that he saw. Be it a book, a chandelier, a door, Metallicana, Natsu's infamous scaled scarf, Erza's half eaten strawberry cake that was placed on a table, anything. God why did it come to this on his birthday?!

Metallicana sighed and looked at Gajeel. "Gajeel…" He started.

Gajeel growled "What?! What's wrong with all of you?! Why the hell did you all make this decision without me?!"

Erza shook her head. "You know well that this was made long before we ourselves knew!"

Juvia nodded her head "Gajeel please try to understand!"Gajeel looked at Juvia but didn't say anything. Juvia was the only person Gajeel didn't shout at. She was more than a sister to him. Juvia looked at Natsu for him to say something but shrugged seeing him trying to adjust his throat, probably up to something stupid again.

Metallicana stood in front of Gajeel and stared at him. "Listen to me son!"

A snort.

"You see Mr. James McGarden and I had made this decision long before you reached the age of your senses! You see James and I share a special bond that from the day we went to school! We were the best of friends! We wanted to keep our friendship till the end and so this was the only option!" Metallicana explained.

Gajeel stared at him "To keep your friendship you put your son into trouble?! I mean what the heck!? You both decided to get your children get married?! I even didn't know this Levy girl until today's birthday party of mine where you said this and put a toast with your friend!"

'Thank God!' Metallicana thought. His son did not talk ill about the girl and said her name. Probably he has a soft corner for her since she had blue hair just like Juvia! Now that's a plus.

"Huh?!" Erza couldn't contain her surprise "But Mr. Metallicana the girl is your best friend's daughter right?! How come Gajeel didn't even know her before?!"

Metallicana sighed "I've called this idiot a dozen times to a lot of parties where he could've seen her but he didn't come at all! Of course if he would've listened to me those times a lot of problems would've been solved!"

"DAD!"

"And later she went abroad for her studies! She came back last week. She's really cute by the way, isn't she!" Metallicana said looking at his son hopefully who just looked at the wall opposite him.

"Yeah right! You all saw her didn't you?! She just reaches my… my…" Gajeel placed his right hand below the waist area to emphasis what he was trying to tell.

"Gajeel!" Juvia stared at Gajeel who looked away folding his hands irritated.

"Phew!"

Everyone looked at Natsu who shook his head with an expression as if he has solved a mystery.

"That was close! This Mr. James Macraco, Kinder garden or whatever named man has a daughter that Gajeel can marry. Just imagine if it would have been a boy?! Then Gajeel would be the husband of a man! HA ha… ha?"

"You wana go flame head?!" Gajeel snarled.

Natsu looked at Gajeel and saw that he meant business. If it was the usual quarrel he would've immediately shouted an "I'm all fired up!" But seeing Gajeel's 'I'll show you beyond hell' aura and looked even worse than the Erza's "YOU STOLE MY STRAWBERRY CAKE" demonic face, Natsu gulped and ran away mumbling something about 'searching Happy!'

Juvia looked back at Gajeel. For an instant he also was right. He had a right to know about the girl he was to marry before his father decided his marriage. It was he who had to live with an unknown person. She still remembered the way that small blue haired girl stared at Gajeel as though frightened by him. But she did have a small blush while glancing at him from time to time as well. She had her mouth agape when her dad along with Metallicana said this decision to their children's shock and horror. Levy looked back at Gajeel with pink dusted cheeks; the latter had a scowl on his face. Juvia understood that the girl was a friendly one who was good natured. She tried to speak with Levy and both got along really well during the party. Gajeel will surely understand Levy will be a good partner for him if he gave her a chance.

Erza shook her head and looked at Metallicana giving a signal to leave the room and give Gajeel some time with Erza and Juvia. Metallicana nodded his head and left not before glancing at his agitated son. He was unsure of how to tell Gajeel about the arranged marriage so he gathered Gajeel's trusted friends as well, especially Juvia who had a soft corner in Gajeel's heart. He knew it was unfair but he had no choice. Gajeel has to marry his friend's daughter no matter what. Thankfully he was sure that Gajeel didn't have any love affairs to get stressed over with. Or else he would've been done for!

Gajeel sighed and took a seat near the window staring outside.

Juvia and Erza shared a look at each other and went towards the black haired boy. Juvia stood near Gajeel and placed a hand on his shoulder while Erza stood in front of him.

"Gajeel… Come on…. Arranged marriages are not that bad!" Erza started.

"Would you marry a guy whom you doesn't even know?!" Gajeel asked looking at Erza tilting his head.

When Erza didn't answer Gajeel nodded his head "Thought so…"

"Gajeel…." Juvia called "I'm sure the girl you are going to marry is a good girl. You'll be happy with her. She said reads a lot of books! So she's definitely an intelligent person! I like her too! Just give a chance… You know your dad will never give you anything that harms you!""

Gajeel looked at Juvia who had puppy eyes while looking back at him.

Erza smiled knowing fully well that Gajeel would never say no to that face for sure. 'Come on Gajeel!'

Sighing Gajeel looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Juvia and Erza waited patiently for his answer.

Opening his eyes he looked at Erza and Juvia and muttered "I agree for this marriage…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night and Levy was lying on her comfy bed that she missed a lot while she was abroad. She should feel happy and at ease. But she couldn't. She felt herself get teared up a little. She remembered the conversation she had with her dad a few hours ago.

" _Dad! You can't be serious!" Levy's eyes were pleading with tears in her eyes while looking at her dad miserably._

 _Mr. James McGarden looked at his daughter and sighed. He was lying on his bed when Levy barged into his room without even knocking the door._

 _He motioned his hand to make Levy come near him._

 _Levy, though reluctant at first, sniffed and went to cuddle into her dad's safe arms. Her dad was her whole world after her mother died when Levy was only 4 years old. She didn't have that many memories of her mother, but she still remembered a gentle smile, with waving blue hair. That's all._

" _My dear… Dad has no other option but this!" James said in a quiet tone. "You know why I got you here from abroad in the first place, don't you?"_

 _Levy looked at her dad but didn't say anything crying quietly._

 _True. She and her dad knew that he had a disease when she was 16. A disease that was deadly. **Cancer**! Mr. James had treated it but the doctors said there was a risk that it may come again! Yes, it came again this time and everyone where shocked. Doctors said he should be hospitalized soon to get him cured from the disease. But it was a final attempt. If this failed then there was nothing they could do….Thus he should go next week for a surgery. James was not bothered about him but was deeply worried about his precious daughter. If he was not there for her, then how'd she survive all alone in this world? This mere thought scared him deep in his heart. _

_That's when he thought of his best friend Metallicana and their promise they made years ago. He was scared thinking Metallicana would feel disgusted on him for going behind him just 'cause of a promise. But he was truly grateful to Metallicana as he understood the terrible situation of James and was more than happy to accept Levy to his home. James was tearful at that time while Metallicana just hugged him smiling sincerely. When asked about Metallicana's son's decision on this matter, Metallicana smiled and said the boy'll listen to his dad no matter what. So James and Metallicana agreed on their children's marriage happily. Metallicana had arranged everything for the wedding that'll happen tomorrow._

 _James felt a tear threatening to fall down from his right eye, but quickly brushed it off._

" _My dear Levy! Please understand that your dad may not make it again! So… I…."_

 _James couldn't speak anymore as Levy's soft hands were pressed against his lips. She shook her head with tearful eyes hiccupping._

 _James took a long breath and lifted his large right hand to slowly move Levy's hands to look at her giving a soft smile._

" _Levy… I'm sure Metallicana would take good care of you! And don't worry about the person who's going to be your husband at all! If he's my friend's son, he'll take care of you very well! I'm sure my dear. You do know that I've always given you only the best don't you?"_

 _Levy nodded her head looking down._

 _James smiled "So trust me on this when I say that you'll be in safe hands…."_

" _O-o-ok dad!"Levy hugged her dad and closed her eyes, her dad hugging her back, stroking her blue hair lovingly._

Levy took a deep breath.

Tomorrow was her big day, the wedding! At the age of 19 she's getting married! She was shocked to know that her dad and his friend arranged everything in such a short time. Well it was mostly done by Metallicana since James was not all that good to do everything in his health condition. And Metallicana was richer than her dad who only had a book store. Metallicana owned the REDFOX Steel industry that had most of the customers in that place and had most of the market share as well. His son also did business with him.

Levy felt a little blush forming in her cheeks when Gajeel's face came into her mind. He was a rich man's son. Would Gajeel have agreed to marry her if she was not his father's best friend's daughter? May be, may not...

Anyway she was going to marry him. What was his character? Would he accept her? She didn't know anything about Gajeel that much. She only met him today evening and to tell the truth she was a little scared of him. Maybe it was because of his height (that made her feel like she was looking at a light house), his broad shoulders or his red eyes. Yes, those blood red eyes were as ferocious as that of a fox that was ready to pounce on its prey!

But his friends were sweet, especially that blue haired girl. Her name was Juvia, wasn't it? She talked with her for a good time and had a nice smile. Then there was a pink haired boy, named Natsu was it? and a red haired girl Erza; both had the exact opposite personalities! The former had a carefree attitude while the latter demanded authority. But they seemed good too to have as friends.

That moment she thought of her own friends. She had called her close friends Lucy, Gray and her cousin Jellal to come for her big day. Lucy was beyond surprised and squealed thinking of her cute friend getting married. Gray just snorted and asked should he go and beat the crap out of the guy they were forcing her to get married. Levy yelled "NO!" and shook her head, although she knew well that he couldn't see her through the cell. Jellal chuckled and teased her saying that she was turning to a woman, causing Levy to become tomato red faced.

Well he was right after all! Her solo life was over! Tomorrow she'd be the wife of Gajeel. Would her surname change from McGarden to Redfox then?!

Levy sighed and looked at the clock that hung on the right side on the wall.

11.15. It read.

It was late and Levy needed maximum sleep 'cause tomorrow will be a hectic day. Thinking so she pulled the bed sheet closer till her shoulders and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lily, the black cat, was sleeping peacefully on a silky cloth that was placed on a sofa in true bliss. But his master was not lucky as him.

Gajeel turned around for the 'n'th time that night and growled in frustration. He was on his bed in his room trying to get some sleep but was frustrated that he couldn't get any. Everyone Juvia, Natsu, Erza and the others have either called or messaged him wishing him. But it was Laxus's call that disturbed him the most!

" _Hey there Foxy Metal!" Gajeel could practically hear the malicious grin in Laxus's face._

" _How are you Lightening boy?!" Gajeel said slowly, do not get agitated or else that idiot'll laugh it in the face._

" _Oh?! It is I who should be asking ya that! Foxy Metal!" Laxus's booming laugh was heard, Gajeel's gnaw tightened._

" _Dammit Laxus! Did you call to mock me?!" Gajeel yelled._

 _Laxus grinned "K k! Chill Foxy! I saw your soon-to-be wife's picture through Natsu's profile! She's cute and small! Blue hair….. Hmmmm… But I must tell ya she looks way out of your league!"_

 _Gajeel frowned when he heard this "What do you mean?" He asked slowly._

" _I mean that she looks as a pure innocent soul! Ya on the other hand are a 'rough and tough' guy! She's too pure to be ruined ya see… So please be careful with her and don't make her scared k" Laxus said._

 _Gajeel scowled "Are you saying that I'm a ruthless stupid? I've a heart K!"_

" _Ha ha! Sorry Foxy! But I never thought this day would come! Anyway Congrags man!" Laxus said._

 _To say Gajeel was stupefied would be the least as he was downright shocked! Laxus congratulated him? Now that's something and what Natsu understood how to wash bathroom properly after use!?_

" _I must say I underestimated ya buddy! I thought ya were guy with that pink haired clown but ya proved me wrong! I must say I'm impressed!" Laxus said with a fake sweet tone._

 _Gajeel grinned. "Hi hi! That's all right! I'm satisfied you understood your mistake of thinking me guy with Nat….._ _ **WHAT THE HELL LAXUS**_ _!?" Gajeel roared clutching his cell hardly with his hand, getting up from his chair irritated._

" _HA HA HA! LATER FOXY METAL!" Laxus cut the call._

'Why that!' Gajeel shook his head and thought of many ways for torturing that Laxus idiot!

Laxus was the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, who owned the industry that was platinum based. It sold all types of product that had platinum in it. When Laxus was young his dad Ivan, an impeccable being on the earth, fought with Makarov with a burned platinum rod for the properties Makarov owned and it caused injury to Laxus right eye when he went to defend his grandfather. The scar was just like lighting and thus the nick name "Lightning man". Ivan then left the place yelling at his own dad he'll come back and vanished from there.

At the age of 18, Laxus also joined with Makarov in the business and thus he met Metallicana and Gajeel. They were not that close during the first meetings but gradually started to know each other very well later on.

Gajeel sighed. Tomorrow that Lightning will be the same bachelor boy aged 24, but his bachelor life will be over! He's just 23 dammit! Couldn't he have married after some 5-6 years?! Why him?!

Tomorrow at this time that Levy girl will be sleeping alongside him! That Juvia's hair colored cutie pie! He remembered that she was looking at him as though he was a mountain at the party! Well that would be true in her case 'cause she didn't even reach to his shoulder! As Laxus said, from her behavior itself Gajeel understood that she was as innocent and naïve as Juvia. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even have her first kiss yet! Although he was not that much into these matters, Gajeel had his share in girls too. He had his first kiss at the age of 13! Unlike Erza who had at the age of 17, well that happened mainly 'cause she threatened the poor boy to death just for a kiss! And he had a lot of sleepless nights with many of the girls he knew, except of course Juvia and Erza, the former he would never ever think of doing and the latter… well… he don't want to discuss what Erza'll do to him if he just imagined!

Gajeel didn't understand why his dad was eager for him to marry this Levy girl soon though!

'I mean what's the point?! She's just 19 and I'm 23! Couldn't we've waited for some more years to have our life and get to know each other and then marry?!'

Gajeel shook his head. Anyway now there's nothing he can do! He'd to face the reality!

Taking a deep breath Gajeel closed his eyes to wake for the big tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew! It took a lot of time to write this! Hope you all will like it! And thank you so much to Kit Raven, Lexie and the anime and Apitatoor for your kind revies... They make me happy a lot... :-) And thanks to those who are following as well as favorited the story.**

 _The 'I do's' where over and it was time for the groom to kiss his bride._

 _Levy gulped and turned to look at her husband but couldn't see his face as he stood really taller than her. She had her cheeks red at the thought of her first kiss. She gulped again._

 _Gajeel bent down and used his right thumb and pointer finger to move Levy's chin a little upwards so that he could see her properly. Levy stared at him wide eyed and thought her breath had stopped at that moment. Gajeel bent down and was coming closer and closer towards her. Levy closed her eyes and put her lips together, heart pounding. Levy could Gajeel's breathe near her face and…_

" **Love me like you do**

 **Lo-lo-love me like you do…**

 **Touch me like you…"**

Levy got up suddenly from her bed when she heard her cell ringing from the table nearby, sweating heavily. She placed a hand over her thumping heart that sounded in her ears in a booming sound. What a dream! Taking a deep breath, she took the cell while checking the time simultaneously. It was close to 6 am.

"Hello Levy! This is Juvia!" A chirpy voice was heard from the other line.

'Juvia?!' Levy blinked her eyes. 'Ah yes! Juvia! That blue haired girl from the party!'

"Hello?! Levy?!" Juvia called again.

"Ah hello! Sorry just got a little carried away!" Levy stifled a yawn. "What is it Juvia?!"

"Erza and I are the ones who are going to dress you up for your wedding today. So Natsu is coming there to pick you up to bring you to my home where we'll do the dress and the makeup. Ok?"Juvia asked.

"Uh… Ok…" There was nothing else for Levy to say as the way Juvia said gave her a faint thought that this was all planned before itself.

"Good! Be ready because Natsu is on his way! See you!" Juvia cut the call.

Levy sighed. Today was her big day! The wedding! She would become a Redfox and Gajeel's wife! She was nervous as well as excited for the new life she would be facing from today.

Levy went to the bathroom and freshened up. She wore a strapless orange frock that reached till her knees and had black sandals. She then went to her dad's room to check on him. When Levy reached the room she heard faint coughs from the other side. Gasping Levy opened the door fastly to see her dad who had his left hand closing his mouth while coughing loudly. His forehead was covered with beads of sweat.

"DAD!" Levy shouted and rushed towards him. James gave his daughter a sad smile.

"Don't *cough-cough* worry Levy! It's *cough* nothing!" James said slowly.

Levy shook her head. "No no! You are not well! We've to call the doctor!"

James sighed "Really! There's nothing at all! It's always like this. Now you don't worry k."

Levy started to plead "But! Let me be with you! I should…"

"Levy! Just listen to me! I'll be fine! You must…"

 _*Honk honk*_ A car's honking was heard from down stairs.

"Ah that must be them who've to make you ready for your wedding! Go on!" James said.

 _*Honk honk*_

Levy looked at him shocked "What are you saying dad?! You think that I'll leave you here and go to get ready?! Never!"

"My dear just list…." James started but saw that Levy looked determined as ever. 'Definitely stubborn as her mother was!' "Ok ok! I get it! *Cough*" James took his hand again near his mouth while coughing.

"Ahoy! Excuse me?!" A loud voice was heard from down that was increasing bit by bit as though the source of that voice was coming towards them.

"Hello?! Anyone ther….." Levy and James looked at the door to see the care free pink haired boy standing near the door staring at them seriously. 'Natsu! How did he get inside?!'

"What happened?!" Natsu asked frowning and came rushing towards a very tired James and looked at Levy.

"Please Natsu! Dad's not feeling well! Could you take him to the hospital?!" Levy practically pleaded.

"Definitely!" Natsu nodded his head with a grim expression and immediately went to grab James shoulder to support him and started to go down. Levy followed closely behind.

The trio reached the car that looked very expensive to Levy as it was a huge dark red car and at that time Natsu's cell started to ring. Placing James onto the back seat gently Natsu attended the call.

"Oye stupid! Where the hell are ya?!" Gajeel asked "Juv and Erza are eating my head off calling me from time to time, talking about your late…"

"Gajeel!" Natsu called urgently "I'm sorry but Levy's dad is not feelin' well! So I've to take him to the hospital right now!"

Gajeel frowned "What's wrong!?"

"Don't know man! But sooner I take him to the hospital the better!" Natsu said watching Levy take the front seat.

"Hmm… Well you take the man to hospital and tell that girl to wait there! I'll come and pick her up 'cause time's goin' fast! Juv and Erza have planned a lot of things and I don't want my death to happen 'cause of radiation due to their calling! K" Gajeel said and cut the call.

Natsu shrugged 'Couldn't he have at least waited for my answer?! Always ordering others! Hope he'd not show this attitude to his wife!' Natsu looked at Levy who was looking at him confused.

"Sorry Levy! But I think you should stay back 'cause you've to get ready for your wedding you see!" Natsu said as a matter –of- factly.

Levy looked at him shocked "But – but I can't do that! I've to…"

"Just listen to him dear!" James nodded his head.

Levy looked at her dad biting her lower lip.

"Trust me Levy! I'll look after your dad for sure! You can take my words!' Natsu said confidently. Levy stared at him and was shocked to see the resolution in his eyes. That moment she believed in Natsu with her heart. Guess Gajeel has trustworthy friends. Sighing Levy nodded her head.

Natsu nodded as well. "Don't worry! Your dad's safe with me k!" Giving his infamous smirk, Natsu took his place in the driver's seat and started the car. The engine roared as it started and Natsu sped fastly as Levy watched from the gate to her house. Levy then remembered that she forgot to ask Natsu that who'd be picking her from her house.

After a few minutes Levy heard a bike coming near her. She turned her head to see a black bike on its way towards her but she couldn't the occupant on it as the person was wearing a helmet on his head. When the bike stopped in front of her the person took out his helmet and Levy gasped in surprise.

Gajeel!

He was wearing white shirt that had the first two – three buttons undone and black pants that made him look very handsome. He had a black coat around him as well. He stared at her through those blood red eyes and took in her posture. He frowned when he saw that her eyes were red, definitely due to crying, and she was just standing near the gate as a lost pup who wanted comfort from anyone. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be inside her house in case of safety?! Gajeel could see pink color forming in her cheeks. Probably due to his staring.

Levy stood there stupefied. This was her soon-to-be-husband! Why did he come?! Didn't he need to get ready for the wedding too?

"Well what are you waitin' for?!" Gajeel asked "Hop on! We've to go fast 'cause I've many things to do ya know!"

Levy blinked her eyes and then nodded her head "Ok!" She said slowly. She went near the bike and tried her best to get on it but it stood a little higher than her. Seeing the struggle his going-to-be-wife was putting up Gajeel lifted her up with ease and placed her on the back seat, earning a squeak from Levy. He should definitely change from usage of bikes to cars for Levy.

"Hold on tight!" Gajeel said and Levy meekly caught hold of his waist using her hands and clutched them tightly as though her life depended on them. Gajeel put his helmet over his head and started his bike and went on the road. During their drive, Levy's cell started to ring indicating she got a message. She saw that the message from was Lucy saying she and Gray have reached the place. She was asking where could they meet her at the moment. Levy didn't clearly know where Gajeel stayed She smiled but was scared whether her dad could be there as well. She sniffled back a tear and held onto Gajeel closely as she felt very cold. She should've worn something that covered her lot to reduce the cold!

Feeling Levy shiver behind him, Gajeel looked at her reflection through the mirror in the bike. Her eyes were puffed and her hair was flowing behind due to the wind. He stopped the bike immediately. Levy looked confused and was about talk when she saw Gajeel take his coat off. He placed his large coat around Levy's small body and gave a pat on her head. "Uhhh…. Uhmmm… Don't worry! Your dad'll be safe ok!"He said scratching the back of his head.

Levy looked at him shocked. Even though he was like a hard core, he was trying to be soft on her. She gave a soft smile and whispered "Thank you." She felt really grateful that Gajeel was there.

"Uh-huh." Nodding his head, Gajeel started his bike to reach his home.

* * *

Juvia squealed in delight while Erza nodded her head in approval, folding her arms both looking at a beautiful Levy looking at her reflection in the mirror opposite her.

Happy and Lily were currently lying on the floor staring at the girls, their tails moving every minute. Levy met Gajeel's pet cat Lily through Juvia who was holding the cat in her arms. She liked the cat as it gave a cute 'mewl' while looking at her as though giving her his approval. Erza chuckled 'cause it was unusual to see Lily getting closer to anyone as he was arrogant towards people whom he didn't know. This surely meant that Levy was really a good choice for Gajeel.

It took the girls one and a half hour to get the bride ready. Levy wore a white strapless dress that had white roses at its ends. A bright yellow ribbon was tied in her waist area. Her brown eyes were popping out due to black eye liner and her lips were red due to Erza's persistence on using red lipstick.

Gajeel had told Juvia and Erza about Levy's dad's condition and how she was feeling down and left for arranging many things and to get himself ready. Thus Erza had to give a lot of assurance to Levy to make the girl be ready for the required time.

Natsu had called to say that Levy's dad was feeling alright but doctors said that he should be there taking rest. But James insisted that he wanted to see his daughter's marriage and so Natsu would bring him at the time it happens.

"LEVY!"

The three girls turned their heads to see a handsome blue haired man standing near the door to their room. He had tattoo on his cheek and was taller than the three of them. He smiled softly when Levy looked at him surprised.

"Jellal!"

Levy tried to get up but she felt a hand above her shoulder. It was Erza. "No! You won't ruin your dress!"

Jellal chuckled. "Yeah yeah! Don't do that Levy 'cause you're looking amazing! Did you do this?!" Jellal looked at Erza and Juvia, smiling.

"Yes!" Juvia beamed and looked at Erza and was slightly shocked to see that the red haired girl's cheeks were pink in color. 'Erza?!' Juvia tilted her head.

Erza could feel herself blushing and could hear her heart pounding loudly. 'What is this?!' She thought as she looked at Jellal who was looking at Juvia and nodding his head. "You did a great job!" He grinned. Erza glared at Juvia and "hmph"ed irritated. She helped too.

"But there's something missing!" Jellal frowned scratching his cheek.

"What is it?!" Erza and Juvia asked in unison, the former stole a glance at Juvia narrowing her eyes.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Jellal shook his head. "Ah yes!" He then smiled at Levy and went near her. He made some actions with his hands as though performing some magic and then took out a white bow that had a flower on its right side with sparkles from air, grinning. "Here you go…"

Levy smiled while both Erza and Juvia looked at Jellal shocked.

"What the….." Erza couldn't even say anything while Jellal gave the bow to Levy who placed it on her head.

"Oh yeah! Jellal here is a magician!" Levy said.

"Cool!" Juvia said clasping her hands while Erza stared at Jellal amazed.

"Excuse me!" A golden haired man came inside after knocking the door. "Master called. It's time!"

"Ah yes! We're ready!" Juvia took Levy's hands. "Let's go Levy!"

"Uh….. Ye-yeah…. Let us!" Levy said uneasily.

Jellal smiled knowingly.

Yes! Levy's heart was banging as if it would come out of her chest any minute now!

* * *

Levy was standing near Gajeel who stood tall wearing a black suit and black pants adapting a grim expression. James came with Natsu and was standing near Metallicana watching his daughter proudly. A lot of people had come to the wedding mainly Metallicana's friends and known people. Lucy and Gray were there as well and they were standing near Jellal, the former wearing a broad smile on her face.

"Mr. Gajeel Redfox" The priest said "Do you accept Levy McGarden as your wife and be with her till death does you apart?"

"Yes." Gajeel said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Levy McGarden, do you accept Gajeel Redfox as your husband and be with him till death does you apart?"

Levy took a deep breath. "Yes…"

"I now announce you as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and turned to look at his bride. Levy was shivering a little and turned slowly. Gajeel bent down a little to come closer to Levy's face. 'What a pain!' He thought irritated. Levy stood on her tip toes, closing her eyes and put her lips together.

She felt a small kiss placed near the right side of her lips and was shocked. To others it would seem as if Gajeel was kissing Levy on her lips but in reality it was not like that. Levy opened her eyes immediately and looked at Gajeel blinking confused.

Gajeel winked and looked at her smiling fluttering his eyes.

Metallicana saw this and frowned knowing that his son did something fishy there for sure. 'What did you do Gajeel?!'

James placed Levy's hand on Gajeel's and looked truly blessed. He smiled happily. His daughter now was in safe hands.

Levy lifted her head and looked at her husband who stared back at her. She was now Levy Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Night time….

Levy was currently walking back and forth in Gajeel's bedroom that was her's too now. She was very much nervous than before. It was her first day in an unfamiliar place. Juvia and Erza tried their best to calm her saying that she had nothing to worry at all in Metallicana's home. Levy stopped in middle and glanced around the room.

It was a large light green painted room with two chandeliers hanging at the further end and had two windows that showed the road outside. She could see many lights passing here and there, the vehicles that were passing on the road. A table was placed near one of the windows that had a pile of books arranged neatly. Levy felt a little happy seeing those as she really adored books. In the middle of the room was a round bed that was king sized with white silk cloth. Levy stared at it and gulped.

'Oh god!'

Levy again started to walk back and forth and while turning around, she crashed onto a wall.

"Ow!" She yelped.

Levy felt pain on the left side of her head where she met the wall and touched it with her right hand. Blinking her eyes, Levy lifted her head to look at the wall but was shocked to see that it was not a wall that hit her.

It was Gajeel.

* * *

 **I'm sorry but I felt like Gajeel should kiss Levy after they both know each other well. I want them to break the ice between me know your thoughts... Later :-)**


End file.
